As social networking has become universal, people have become increasingly sensitive to what they share online. Speaking on a stage in front of a mixed audience of family, friends, and acquaintances makes it hard for the people to be their most authentic selves. As a result, people tend to share only their proudest moments in an attempt to portray their best selves. They often filter too much, and with that, may lose real human connection. People are not free to express themselves without holding back. It's not only speaking on a stage that's hard, it's also difficult choosing when to like, comment, and re-share other people's posts. Sometimes showing approval of controversial content can be embarrassing or intimidating.
Current social networking applications typically require the user to identify themselves. Every action of the user has a bearing on the image or the reputation of the user. As one's social networking applications becomes saturated, the person can feel very public. It puts the focus on managing the person's image, rather than truly bonding with people.
In this day and age, privacy and security are more important than ever. Most of the social networking applications upload the address book to connect the user with their friends. They also store the data as they have to match new friends that join the service long after you've uploaded your address book. But, even if a service doesn't store the contact information in a database, there are all sorts of other places it can go, such as into the logs that nearly all services keep for debug and analytical purposes. The data is there and it's discoverable, and therefore may lack privacy and security.